Shadowed Light
by Kori Gatomon
Summary: Myotismon is gone, but a new evil is rising, building an army, and he needs one Digimon to help him. The daughter of Gatomon and Patamon. Follow young Kori as she goes through this dark and evil time, making friends, and enemies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: What's up everyone?**

**Shade: Meh.**

**Me: Okay, so like I said on my other account, this story is gonna be a Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh cross-over. I own lots of OCs for this story. Kori, Mika, Nightmare, Shadow, Light, Yuki, many others.. However, I don't own Yugi, Yami, or Jaden. They will appear in a few chapters, so don't worry. Or maybe even the next chapter, I really don't know yet. I'm making this up as I go along, so bear with me, k? XD.**

**Thunder: Yep.**

**Shade: Thunder and I ain't in this one though.**

**Me: I PROMISE the next thing I cross-over will be another Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh story on my Thunder1 account.**

**Shade: Good.**

**Thunder: Or, you could do a Pokémon and Digimon cross-over..**

**Me: Yes, but when which account would I put it under? Mmm..**

**Thunder: ...Good point.**

**Me: Besides, I already have a few cross-overs to do on this account, as well as my other one. Just wait, okay?**

**Thunder: Okay.**

**Shade: -rolls his eyes- Whatever.**

**Me: Now, since this is the first chapter of the story, I have no reviews to answer...**

**Thunder: Yep..**

**Shade: Let's just start already!**

**Me: Alright, alright, geez..**

**XX**

**Prologue**

"Come on.. This way!" a female voice hissed.

"Slow down!" a second voice, this one male, called after the first.

"I will _not _slow down! Not with those.. _things _coming! I will not allowed our child to be born near them!" the first voice hissed.

"Gatomon, I understand your worry for the child, but getting worked up like this isn't going to do much good for the baby."

Gatomon glanced back at the orange and tan Digimon flying a bit behind her as she ran on all fours. The cat Digimon flicked her tail, still looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to our little one.."

"Or little ones," Patamon corrected. "You were told you could have more than one."

"Yes.." she sighed, putting her left gloved paw on her round tummy. "I want them to be safe.. To not be around any evil..."

"I know." Patamon flew down beside her and nuzzled her. "I do too.."

Gatomon smiled at him, a purr rang threw her throat. "Come on. Let's go get our babies safe from... _Them_."

"Right."

The two continued on their way. The forest got darker as they went deeper into the woods. Gatomon and Patamon made their way through the forest, stopping to rest when they got tired.

"Patamon?"

The litle orange and tan Digimon looked up at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"Well.." the cat gave a sigh, looking up at the sky through the trees that were above them. "You think that our babies will be happen when they're born?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just.." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

Patamon frowned. "No, what's wrong Gatomon?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she told him.

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well.. Alright then.."

XXX

Gatomon and Patamon made their way to a small village that was full of other Gatomon. The cat and pig Digimon smiled at how their good luck was.

"I think this place would be a good place to raise our babies," she meowed.

"I think so too.."

How wrong they were...

XXX

Patamon looked down at the small egg that was beside the cat-like Digimon. Gatomon had finally 'given birth' to the egg, and now all they head to do was wait for it to hatch. The village of other Digi-kitties all came to see the egg, wondering what sort of Digimon could be inside of it. At first, the villagers were not too happy about two outsiders staying with them, the the elder, a Black Gatomon by the name of Night, had said it was alway for them to stay. And no one dared to go against what the elder said.

"It's lovely Gatomon," the pig-like Digimon said. "I can't wait til it hatches.. and we get to see our baby.."

Gatomon nodded, purring happily as she nuzzled up against her mate. "I can't wait ether. I bet it'll be a cuteie."

"I hope so!" Patamon laughed. "It'll be as cute as you are."

The Digi-kitty blushed and tried to hide it, but her mate saw it, and grinned back. "Please Patamon.. You're making me blush."

"I can see that, love."

Gatomon giggled, and the two laid down for a peaceful night together. Too bad it wasn't going to last. Blasts were head outside of the village, and all of the villagers came out to see what was going on. It was a large army of Digimon, all were ready to go and kill. Gatomon hissed, and the Digi-kitties and Patamon sprang into battle.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled, striking a Digimon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon cried, attacking another Digimon.

While the two were fighting, a human-looking Digimon with bat wings, crept into the cave and found the small egg. She chuckled darkly and picked it up in clawed-hand. She flew out of the cave, taking the egg with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello everyone!**

**Shade: Mmm. Hi.**

**Me: How are you guys doing?**

**Shade: Bad I hope.**

**Thunder: Shade!**

**Me: Sorry about that everyone. He's been in that mood all day, and Thunder nor I know what's going with him.**

**Thunder: Yeah.. Anyway, any reviews to answer?**

**Me: No. No-one's reviewed the story yet.**

**Shade: Because people hate it, that's why.**

**Thunder: Shade! Stop it!**

**Me: Meh.. It's okay. Anyway, let's begin with the first chapter of our story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

"That was a long battle.." Gatomon sighed, as she and Patamon started to head back to their den. "They Bagura Amry is getting a lot tougher day by day.."

The orange-and-tan Digimon nodded in agreement. "I know.. But at least we won."

"_This _time. But what about next time? Or the one after that? And what about our baby? I don't want it to go through something like I did. It doesn't need that. I want our baby to live a life I didn't get to, before I met you and the others, Patamon."

"I know Gatomon. And our baby will be born with us and where it's safe. I promise you."

"And I belive you.. Let's get back to it. I'm worried."

The two walked into the den, and where met with a shocking surprise. Their egg wasn't in the spot where they had left it. In fact, the egg wasn't in the den _at _all! It was gone!

"Our baby is missing!" Gatomon yowled.

XXX

The Digimon chuckled as she flew through the sky, carrying the egg in her clawed-hand still. Her black bat wings flying, heading towards a dark and creepy castle.

"The master will love you, little one. Once you are born that is."

A blast shot out of nowhere, hitting the Digimon, and making her drop the egg.

"No!" she hissed.

Another blast came, knocking the Digimon back from trying to catch the egg before it hit the ground and broke. The white and orange stripped egg continued to fall from the skies above. The egg fell on a tree, slid down a leaf, and landed on the soft green grass. It rolled before it came to a stop, by rolling into something, or _someone_.

The other looked down at the small egg that rolled into it. The being was another Digimon, just as evil as the first one that had stolen the egg. The Digimon was about the size of a small cat or dog. It even looked like a dog, or rather a wolf. It had blue-and-white fur, with blue eyes, and red band wrapped around its head, like a head band. On the red head band was the mark of the Bargua Army.

The wolf-like Digimon chuckled, and like the first, picked up the egg and began to take it away. And again, a blast shot out, making him drop the egg. The wolf Digimon growled, and turned to see who had attacked him. He was met with a wizard looking Digimon.

"Wizardmon!" the wolf snarled at the bigger Digital creature.

The bigger Digimon glanced down at the blue wolf. His staff pointed at the other, ready to blast him again.

"Leave the egg alone Wolfmon."

The wolf-like Digimon now known as Wolfmon, snorted. "And why should I?"

"Because the egg doesn't belong to you."

"And who says? This egg will be a nice new recut for the army. Once it is trained that is.."

"I can't let you take that egg with you," Wizardmon told the blue wolf-like Digimon. "That egg doesn't belong with you, or the army. It belongs-"

"I don't care where it belongs!" Wolfmon snapped. "It's coming with me, like it or not! _Hyper Howl_!"

The blue wolf-like Digimon opened his mouth and let out a loud howl, that was like a high pitch screech. it kicked up leaves, dirt, and everything else, as it flew at Wizardmon. The wizard Digimon covered his ears from from the loud howl. While he was, Wolfmon shot forelward and drew his fist back and punched the other in the face, knocking him to the ground. Wizardmon grunted and used his staff to help himself back to his face.

"Take this! _Vision of Terror_!" A beam of light shot out of the staff, hitting the wolf-like Digimon. The wolf blinked as the beam disappeared around him, and he blinked. All around him were his fears, surrounding him in a big circle. Everywhere he looked there was something there. One of his fears coming closer and closer to him, ready to kill, or torture him for the rest of his life, till he would be nothing more than data, and be reborn again. The wolf-like Digimon yelped, and covered his eyes with his blue and white paws, trying to fight off the nightmares and fears that were around him.

"Make it stop!" he yowled. "Make the fears and nightmares go away!"

Wizardmon walked over and knelt down beside the wolf-like Digimon. "I'll make it stop," he said, "If you promise to leave the egg alone."

"I promise! I promise! Just make the nightmares and fears go away!"

The wizard did as he said he would and make his attack stop on the blue creature. Wolfmon got to his paws and ran off back to his master. The wizard Digimon watched them go, before he turned back to the orange and white stripped egg. Only to find out that once again, the egg was gone.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where we're gonna end Chapter 1.**

**Thunder: Poor Kori. She's not even born yet, and people are already after her.**

**Me: I know. My poor Digi-kitty. Anyway, I believe in Chapter 2 or 3, Yugi, Yami, Jaden, and Yuki will be coming in. I'm not sure just yet. But we'll see. I know next chapter Kori's gonna be born. So yeah.. Thunder, if you please?**

**Thunder: Sure! We all hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review! Bye!**

**Me: Bye everyone!**


End file.
